urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zlatar Cr
Background Originally from Poldachie-Golgovine, Zlatar has a fiery reputation. Some say he's a mastermind of evil who runs dirty deeds. In reality, he's a compulsive gambler who spends all his time in casinos and lives on the Groleo, an enormous yacht. He fights for the Uppers' cause but would appear to have a more personal goal in mind. Missions *'Zlatar's Heir: '''Win 1,000 fights with at least 2 Uppers. *'Shift! The Businessman: Win 25 fights by using at least 2 Uppers in survivor mode. Advantages & Disadvantages '''Advantages: * He has an 8 damage which is great. You can very easily 2KO with him. * He can stop your opponent's ability, which can really hurt them. * His bonus takes away 10 attack from your opponent, increasing you chance of winning with him. Disadvantages: * He has 3 power which is very low for a 4 star. * He is a 4 star so he takes up room in your deck. * Without his bonus it becomes much harder to win with him. Webcomic Although the official game has never chosen an Upper to be the leader, the webcomic portrays Zlatar as the clan's leader. This was later made offical with Zatman Cr's departure story. He is portrayed as a ruthless, scheming man who is more focused on money making and prefers to have his clanmates fight his battles for him. Ethics can easily be overlooked in his schemes in "Assault Under Clint River", when he kidnapped the leaders of some of the more good/neutral aligned clans so he could use his police robots to do their work for them. Though this would be for a small fee, he still summoned the more evil clans over and propositioned them to to pay a little tax to keep the robots from bothering them. His plan was eventually foiled by the B-Team and GHEIST (they were apparently suspicious of Zlatar, believing he had kidnapped their leader), but at the cost of Copper's health that left him in a coma. In "The Pillz Hunt", he sent his henchmen to stop Coby and Dayton from getting the pillz they needed to save their leader, but his plan to stop them eventually failed. His latest apperance is in Dominion where he sued Ielena for her bringing Cutey to life and causing the doll to go on a murderous ramage. Thanks to bribing the judge, he won the case and later appeared on Gail Ld's show to brag about his win and insult Cutey. This pushes Ielena to create a ritual that brings his new line of Dominion toys to life and create a new clan. Trivia *His name means 'goldsmith' in Siberian. *While he was stated to be the clan leader in the webcomics, it was confirmed that he is the official leader in Zatman's CR announcement. *On June 26, 2019, Tregis redesigned his card. *On July 12, 2019, he was shifted alongside 3 other clan leaders, giving them a new ability, each with a special story under a main story. The main story says: "Monsters may arise from the ocean or descend from the sky. They may emerge from the desert or come through a time portal, but nothing will erase the true legends. These men of the shadows, who wisely steered clear of any kind of hostilities, were patiently waiting for the moment to strike. And that moment has come!" - "Our four protagonists are unaware, however, that a fifth character, cleverly concealed in their lab, is the one pulling the strings... **Zlatar's says: "Zlatar, furious that his Dominion creations should escape him, decides to regain control of his business. With his yacht docked by the Clint City bay, the evil genius makes his way towards Orfanwood, ready to set fire to any trace of black magic leftover in his rebellious figurines... Unless black magic could be corrupted by another substance?" *His Cr announcement goes as " Meanwhile, Zlatar continues his fight against the Dominion. After having burned a considerable amount of Orfanwood, Valhala finally brings his mad rampage to a stop, armed with Nidory's hammer. As for Shakra, he's headed for the two protagonists, all set to do whatever it takes to stop the destruction of the Roots' neighboring forest. But when the bomb dropping down from the sky enters into contact with the black magic contained in the hammer, a strange reaction is unleashed. Rather than killing Zlatar, Valhala and Shakra, the explosion transports them to an unknown world: a devastated dimension devoid of all life forms…" Card Artwork UPPERS ZLATAR N1 STD.png|Level 1 UPPERS ZLATAR N2 STD.png|Level 2 UPPERS ZLATAR N3 STD.png|Level 3 UPPERS ZLATAR N4 STD.png|Level 4 Full Artwork UPPERS_ZLATAR_N1_HD_673.png|Level 1 (redesign) UPPERS_ZLATAR_N2_HD_673.png|Level 2 (redesign) UPPERS_ZLATAR_N3_HD_673.png|Level 3 (redesign) UPPERS_ZLATAR_N4_HD_673.png|Level 4 (redesign) Category:Uppers Category:Uppers Males Category:Shift Category:Featured Articles